


For The Sake Of Love

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Kirk's Pain. Captain James Kirk finally asked Nyota Uhura to marry him months later after the episode Paradise Syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Sake Of Love

Mr. Spock having arrived back to the Enterprise, months later after Captain James Kirk was relieved of his burden, having left the planet.

It was his report to Star Fleet Command, with exactly what had happened during those months deflecting the asteroid to save Miramanee's people.

Star Fleet Command wasn't to pleased with the end results, to have their top officer Captain James Kirk and the Enterprise on the side line for months, until recently, while having the engines repaired to be back out into space once again.

When Commander Spock had reported back to the Enterprise, their was a number of changes had been made with the command staff and in Sickbay.

But for now with the chat Lt. Uhura had with Captain James Kirk, had turned to love and flourishing, for where their were rumors of marriage between the both of them.

Commander Spock walked into sickbay, only to be spotted by Doctor McCoy, where he was moving into his office for his usual, by monthly check by the good doctor.

"Spock, come right in, I have been waiting for you, once I received the word you transported abroad from Star Fleet Command."

"It is quite obvious Doctor McCoy, I am here for my check up and my green blood, as you call it on occasions from over the years."

"Don't be so smart Spock, I am only doing my job, now get onto the table, while I get Christine to help me."

He leaves for the lab to look for Christine, leaving Spock alone and his thoughts.

Until he was interrupted by Lt. Uhura. "I am sorry Commander Spock, I didn't realize, Doctor McCoy had you on the table for the check up."

"It's fine Uhura, I was just waiting for the good doctor to come back with Christine to start with the medical exam." She replied clearly before having to leave.

"I need to meet up with the captain in the gym, he was going to show one of his moves, with throwing his opponent over his right shoulder during an attack against him."

"Indeed Uhura, James Kirk is the best for when it comes to fighting even with the best of the enemies over the years." He responded with great pride for his best friend.

"I agree Commander Spock, now if you will excuse me, I can't be late."

"Of course!" While he continued on with his thoughts, before finally the both of them walked in to begin the exam.  
////////////

Meanwhile on level 28th Gym

Captain James T. Kirk in his red gym pants, waiting for Nyota to show up for the practice, he was sitting in the corner of the gym, when she showed up in her outfit to show very curve of her body, while she had her hair up in a bun to stay out of her eyes during the moves.

He looks up to see her ready, able and willing.

"Good, your here, lets begin with the first move." Before catching her off guard, to throw her onto the mat, and falling onto her body to place a quick kiss, before pulling her up with his right hand, to have her smile.

It was at this point, she returned the favor with catching him off guard, throwing him onto his back to hear a resounding "Ouch" from his lips.

"Sorry Jim."

He gets up very slowly from the mat, before throwing her once again, while others in the gym area were watching on. When she see this, she says "We seem to have an audience Jim."

"I think it's enough for now Uhura." Before whispering in her ear. "Later at my quarters for a rematch in my bed, Nyota." He says in a soft whispered for no one to hear the conversation between the both of them.

"I will be their Jim, after I am done with my shift on the bridge, Commander Spock is supposed to be taking over after he was done with his exam by Doctor McCoy."

"Good old Bones, always on the job, I don't envy him right now, no doubt Mr. Spock probably isn't in the best of moods coming back from Star Fleet Command."

"He did seem a little bit out of it earlier, when I saw him in the sickbay, I have to go Jim, before I am late." She leaves into the women's locker to change out of her gym clothes.  
////////

After sometime Doctor Leonard McCoy and nurse Christine Chapel finished up the last of the exam with Commander Spock.

Doctor McCoy checked the last of his readings, before placing the table up to have Spock get off with Christine's help.

"Well Doctor, what is the results of my Vulcan readings?"

"From what I can tell Spock, your fine in every way, your green blood registered a slight elevation, otherwise your good for the moment."

"Thank you, I need to go back to the bridge to take over for Engineer Scott." He places his uniform top over his head to be into proper place, along with his black tee shirt.  
///////

Later Captain James Kirk had a whole night planned with Nyota Uhura, ever since their talk months back, their love for each other has grown, he's been wanting to ask her, on whether she would be interested in marrying him despite the rules and regulations, he was always tired of being alone.

This would be the night of nights to finally asked the big question.

When Lt. Uhura arrived to the Captain's cabin, several of the crew members were wishing her all of the best that had passed her in the corridor, knowing full well the rumors.

She took a deep breath, when she walked in to see him in just his shorts to show off his biceps.

Kirk gets up from his seat at his desk, to have the computer to lock the door, along with lowering the lights a little to make it romantic for the both of them.

She walks over to him, before he takes her into his arms to give her a very passionate kiss, before saying in her her. " Will you marry, Nyota, I am tired of being alone, I want you to be my wife, if you will have me?" Before pulling out the most beautiful ring he takes out of the box to be real diamonds, while placing the ring onto her finger. "It was my mother's ring, when my father asked her to marry him many years ago."

She had tears in her eyes. "I would be honored James Kirk to marry you, and to be your wife, along with this lovely ring." She moves to kiss him that would last a life time of memories.


End file.
